inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Elimination Table and Votes
Below is a table of information that shows each character's elimination in the Inanimate Insanity series. Key 'Gender' 'Special' 'Team' Contests 'Elimination' Note "*" = This OUT box is displayed on the episode the contestant is actually eliminated, because it is the same episode they recieved the votes. "**" = This OUT box is displayed on the episode in which the contestant recieved the votes, not the episode they are eliminated in. 1 Nickel was Safe by Miss spelling And Light-bolt Got eliminated 2 Mephone Realise That the 70 votes that said Nick Le It was nickel so nickel got eliminated And Light-bolt rejoined. 3 It was a double Elimination So Salt and Paintbrush got eliminated 4 Marshmallow And Apple Had A Tie-Breaker Challenge And Apple won it So marshmallow Got eliminated Inanimate Insanity Season Elimination 1 Chart Inanimate Insanity 2 * Episode 1 had two challenges: the first was to decide the team captains and the second was to decide which team was up for elimination. Note that Episode 1 was one episode, not one episode in two parts (i.e. BFDIA 5a, 5b, and 5c). **For never competing in a challenge and other reasons, Dough is not ranked. Votes: I.I 1 Episode 2: Team Epic loses Marshmallow: 1 vote Knife and Paper: 3 votes Eliminated: Paper . Episode 3: Marshmallow: 1 vote Knife: 2 votes (possibly) Baseball: 3 votes (possibly) Eliminated: Baseball . Episode 4: no voting . Episode 5: Paintbrush: 33 votes Nickel: 46 votes Nick-Le: 70 votes (i'm highly offended!) (if votes for Nick-Le count, Nickel would have 116 votes.) Marshmallow: 52 Lightbulb: 64 votes Eliminated: Lightbulb (was supposed to be Nickel) . Episode 6: Debuted: Apple Rejoined: Lightbulb Marshmallow: 26 votes Taco: 34 votes Pepper: 146 votes Knife: 224 votes Eliminated: Knife and Nickel . Episode 7: Salt: 1 vote Balloon: 6 votes Eliminated: Balloon . Episode 8: Adam: 5 votes Pickle: 26 votes (multiplied by two courtesy of Mephone4S, but he only had 52) Taco: 58 votes Salt: 61 votes Pepper: 102 votes Eliminated: Pepper . Episode 9: Bomb: 69 votes Pickle: 119 votes Lightbulb: 120 votes Eliminated: Lightbulb Episode 10: Rejoin: Balloon: 10 votes Lightbulb: 13 votes Baseball: 35 votes Knife: 37 votes Pepper: 43 votes Nickel: 56 votes Bow: 95 votes Paper: 97 votes Rejoined: Paper . Episode 11: Double elimination: Marshmallow: under 10 votes Pickle: 24 votes OJ: 29 votes Taco: 35 votes Apple: 35 votes Paper: Unknown Paintbrush: Unknown Salt: 92 votes Eliminated: Salt & Paintbrush . Episode 12: Marshmallow: 11 votes OJ: 22 votes Taco: 28 votes Bow: 38 votes Pickle: 41 votes Apple: 98 votes Bomb: 103 votes Eliminated: Bomb . Episode 13: OJ: 1 vote Apple: 3 votes Marshmallow: 3 votes Eliminated: Marshmallow . Episode 14: Taco: Immunity Paper: 25 votes OJ: 33 votes Bow: 69 votes Pickle: Unknown Apple: 244 votes Eliminated: Apple . Episode 15: OJ: 97 votes Paper: 211 votes Bow: 239 votes Eliminated: Bow . Episode 16: 1st elimination: Taco: 125 votes Paper: 184 votes Pickle: 329 votes Eliminated: Pickle 2nd elimination: Taco: 3 votes OJ: 4 votes Paper: 5 votes Eliminated: Paper . Episode 18: Winner: OJ! Eliminated: Taco I.I 2 Episode 2: Paintbrush: 88 votes Lightbulb: 122 votes Fan: 139 votes Test tube: 150 votes Marshmallow: 162 votes Cherries: 184 votes Yin-Yang: 399 votes Apple: 554 votes Tissues: 700 votes Eliminated: Tissues Episode 3: Marshmallow: 81 votes Test tube: 119 votes Apple: 134 votes Paintbrush: 172 votes Lightbulb: 278 votes Fan: 385 votes Yin-Yang: 878 votes Cherries: 974 votes Eliminated: Cherries . Episode 4: Suitcase: 48 votes Knife: 89 votes Nickel: 95 votes Baseball: 99 votes Balloon: 163 votes Cheesy: 219 votes Soap: 229 votes Microphone: 384 votes Box: 739 Trophy: 1945 Eliminated: Trophy . Episode 5: Baseball: 93 votes Nickel: 99 votes Knife: 103 votes Suitcase: 141 votes Balloon: 155 votes Microphone: 188 votes Cheesy: 530 votes Soap: 1102 votes Box: 1442 votes Eliminated: Box And not suppose to be Eliminated:Dough . Episode 6: Marshmallow: 148 votes Test tube: 203 votes Apple: 250 votes Fan: 311 votes Lightbulb: 494 votes Paintbrush: 946 votes Yin-Yang: 1859 Eliminated: Yin-Yang . Episode 7: Test tube: 209 votes Fan: 249 votes Lightbulb: 393 votes Marshmallow: 673 votes Paintbrush: 791 votes Apple: 2045 votes Eliminated: Apple . Episode 8: Suitcase: 234 votes Baseball: 240 votes Nickel: 313 votes Knife: 361 votes Microphone: 540 votes Soap: 627 votes Balloon: 768 votes Cheesy: 2605 votes Eliminated: Cheesy . Episode 9: Baseball: 194 votes Microphone: 486 votes Knife: 505 votes Suitcase: 706 votes Balloon: 1063 votes Nickel: 1731 votes Soap: 2663 votes Eliminated: Soap Episode 10: Non Voting Episode 11: Double Elimination And Contestant Voteing Balloon: 7 votes Nickel: 1 votes Eliminated: Nickel And Balloon Marshmallow Quits (possibly) * Elimination Gallery Paper loses.jpg|Paper is the first one eliminated. Baseball eliminated.jpg|Baseball is the second one eliminated. Eliminated lightbulb.jpg|Lightbulb is the third one eliminated (Nickel was supposed to be eliminated). NickelandKnife.png|Knife is in Idoitic Island (Knife is fourth). image.knife.eliminated.jpg|Knife is eliminated. Penultimate Poll Pickle eliminated.png|Pickle is eliminated. Apple eliminated.png|Apple is eliminated Bomb Eliminated.png Category:A to Z Category:Elimination Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II